What Hurts So Much
by Donichaos
Summary: One shot, I'll probably never write another fanfic, bear with me. Emma Swan and Regina Mills Team up to fight the Wicked witch, because that's what they do. The best laid plans fall apart in their hands, and they have to face the facts about each other. *Created 1/11/2014


So my mind got all giddy during the Great Hiatus of 2013, thinking about the Wicked Witch and what not.

I do not own rights to Once Upon a time or any characters of said show, I don't even know who they are, I don't even know who I am, and who are you, I might ask? Anyway..

What hurts so much…

*Their plan to sneak up on the WWOTW had failed quite miserably. Instead of immobilizing her, they … or rather Regina took a pretty hard hit. Somehow this villain knew exactly what buttons to push with Regina. She brought the Evil Queen back to the day, sights, and emotions of Daniels death. Regina could feel everything as intensely if not more intensely than she did that day. It was tearing her to pieces. It was evident though; that they had gotten in the way of the WW's actual plans she quickly departed on her way, leaving The Savior and the Evil Queen to pick up the pieces.

Emma: Regina?

Emma: Don't let her do this to you.

Regina: (quietly sobbing) Do … do what?

Emma: You know, use your past against you. I mean of course it hurts and I can't begin to really put myself in your shoes, but it won't hurt forever.

Regina: Well Emma, it feels damn awful right now, so save it!

*Regina starts walking back to the portal and Emma pulls her back. It was at this time that she first noticed the tears building in Emma's eyes. Her own tears began again, full speed. She tried to collect herself. They had been staring at each other for far too long now.

Regina: What Emma? What?!

*Emma startled by Regina's tone, jumped a bit. This shadowy cavern, lit only by a few lanterns seemed to close in on them.

Emma: Regina I just want to talk to you. I… It … I don't like seeing you like this. I don't know why but it hurts me too. Like I said, it's not the Daniel thing, it's you. I care about you. I just-

Regina: Emma stop, we don't have time for this.

Emma: Damn it Regina make time!

*Regina snatches her arm away from Emma, and turns away. Emma turns away as well and begins pacing, breathing, biting her nail, pacing.. Regina, now sitting with her back against the cave wall, starts pulling herself together. It is then that Emma turns around, and sees her looking defeated for just a moment. It was as if every thought Regina had could be traced in her facial expression, but the tears were no more.

Emma: Okay, I'm sorry let's go.

*Emma didn't look okay, quite the opposite in fact. Regina got up and started brushing the dirt off herself. Emma just stood; she was next to Regina, arms folded with her head resting on the wall.

Emma: You missed some…

*Emma reached up to Regina's shoulder where a chunk of dirt was lying between the creases of the jacket. They both paused and Regina looked up. Again they were locked in eye contact. Emma's mouth opened a bit and a confused look came to her face.

Emma: I…

*Emma took a step in and kissed Regina's lips. She brought her other hand up to Regina's face and could feel the warmth of Regina's face momentarily. Both took a half a step backward. Emma turned away.

Regina: We'd better go, Henry's waiting for dinner back home.

Emma: Yeah.

*They both walked down the corridor and found the little nook where they reappeared in The Rabbit Hole in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret and David were waiting at a table for them. Mary Margaret runs over.

MM: How'd it go? Are you okay? What happened?

*She looked at Emma. Emma's stone cold stare into the air and silence brought panic immediately.

MM: Emma!

Emma: Um, we're fine, she's just really powerful. She used some spell on Regina to make her feel what she truly feared.

*MM looks back toward Regina, who had sat at a table in the background, then back at Emma.

MM: Did she do it to you too?

Emma: Ah, no, I don't think so.

Regina: She did…

*Everything was silent for a moment as Emma looks at Regina and Regina peeked up, just making eye contact. Emma crossed her arms and looks back at Mary Margaret.

Emma: Well I'm fine.

MM: We talked to Mr. Gold and he told us about a curse, one that would render the WWOTW almost completely powerless.

*Regina gets up and waits for the Savior.

Emma: Right, you go make sure Henry has dinner, we'll go talk to Gold.

*Regina, Emma, and the two idiots walk out the door and head their separate ways. Emma and Regina walk silently attempting to process or forget the last five minutes of their lives.

Emma: Why'd you say that back there?

Regina: Why did you do what you did in the cavern?

*Emma grabs Regina's arm, disrupting the brisk pace the two had set.

Emma: No, I asked you a question Regina! Answer it.

Regina: Because none of this makes any sense! How she knows what to do to us, how she knows what will hurt us. I've had feelings for you Emma and I don't know what they are, I don't know why they happen, but it aches every inch of my being when I do. I hate the way you make me feel. I don't feel like I deserve to be in your life in such a way, and it hurts, because that's what I would have wanted… I've made my bed.

*Emma breaks down. Regina looks at her face, with her head slightly tilted.

Emma: I… just had no idea.

Regina: The ironic part is that, what I've learned from you is to think with my brain more often and my brain tells me it shouldn't happen. We couldn't happen.

Emma: I don't know what to say, I've just never felt so compelled to kiss you. This whole thing, my family, Henry, everyone in Storybrooke, it's been hard to take in. Fairytales! I haven't been able to get out of the fog and think clearly since I got here.

Regina: What are you saying; you didn't mean to do what you did back there?

Emma: No…I… I don't know.

Regina: Kiss me Emma.

*Regina turned to face Emma and Emma took a step in. She could fight the desire, the curiosity. She placed her lips on Regina's and felt the silky smoothness of them. The compulsion drew her further; she grabbed Regina by the waist and pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss. Within the 11 seconds of the kiss, unbeknownst to the women, a puff of purple smoke and a puff of orange smoke had risen above them and began to swirl together. It was not until they felt a force pulling them together with an almost uncomfortable intensity that they realized something was changing. They spun and spun together, engulfed in the smoke until they found themselves in a meadow.


End file.
